Batteries have become an essential power source for many portable electronics. For example, portable computers and other devices may use battery power to operate. However, current techniques for charging device batteries have been associated with various limitations.
For example, batteries that store a predetermined voltage may not be recognized by a charger if their stored voltage drops significantly from that predetermined voltage. This may result in the charger not charging the battery. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.